A jamais
by Rubis-san
Summary: * "Le sang ruisselait en de folles arabesques sur son dos, cascadait sur ses reins, dégouttait sur le lit défait pour finalement imbiber faiblement les draps. Et sur les joues de l'impératrice, les larmes coulaient, emplies de visions fugaces et douloureuses." *


**Titre :** A jamais

**Auteur : **Rubis-san. Vous pouvez me trouver sous le pseudo Rubis01 sur Fanfic-fr

**Genre : **Drame, réflexions, angst, général

**Crédits : **Boa Hancock du manga One Piece appartient, tout comme l'anime, à Oda-sama. Quel radin tout de même xD

**La note de l'auteure : **Et un autre OS sur l'impératrice des amazones ! =D Je continue sur ma lancée. Hancock est vraiment un superbe personnage avec une mentalité emplie de points très intéressants à développer et exploiter. Ce qui malheureusement n'est pas le cas... Ou alors juste en tant que bimbo bête et stupide, ennemie jurée de Nami qui aime Luffy. Mais, oh tragédie ! Sacrilège ! Boa l'aime aussi et fera tout pour l'avoir, tyrannisant ainsi la pauvre petite Nami sans défense (hum hum .). Quelle est méchante Boa Hancock ! Nan, sérieusement faut se calmer et arrêter de maltraiter ce personnage. En plus, la plupart de ces histoires sont stéréotypées à souhait. Enfin bref xD Personnellement c'est sûrement le personnage féminin que je préfère, avec Robin. J'aime leurs passés plutôt sombres et tourmentés, il y a tant à dire dessus !

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla agaçant. Bonne lecture ! =)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques/critiques/compliments/tomates/patates (pas trop dures please, ça fait mal xD). ^^

* * *

**_A jamais_**

Encore une fois elle n'avait vu qu'elle. La brûlure du fer. _La patte des Dragons célestes._

Ô comme elle la honnissait, comme elle la détestait cette marque ! Le symbole rougeoyant comme le sang de sa déchéance, de son emprisonnement plus bas que terre ! De son odieuse et sordide soumission. Elle l'abhorrait tellement qu'il n'y avait même plus de mots, de phrases pour décrire sa colère, sa rancœur inavouable. Elle la haïssait, ô comme elle la haïssait ! Comme elle _se _haïssait de porter sur son corps une telle abomination ! Le sceau maudit de l'esclavage, inscrit au fer rouge sur son dos nacré. _A jamais._

Ce tatouage de chair et de sang dont elle ne pouvait parler, dont elle ne pouvait simplement _évoquer _l'existence. Car elle ne devait pas, elle ne _voulait_ pas. Sa dignité le lui interdisait. Elle était l'impératrice des Amazones, que diable ! Elle se devait d'être forte, ou du moins… en donner l'illusion. Alors elle étouffait son âme en peine, ignorait ses cauchemars qui n'étaient en vérité rien d'autres que d'affreux souvenirs. Et surtout, elle tentait d'oublier que lorsqu'elle fixait dans le miroir cette beauté que le monde entier lui vantait tant, elle ne voyait en réalité que sa marque. Pas elle, pas ses longs et soyeux cheveux d'ébène, ses beaux yeux bleus ou sa silhouette svelte et gracieuse, simplement _la marque._ Comme si celle-ci était l'absolue définition de tout son être, comme si _rien_, rien d'autres ne comptait. Et cela la tuait.

Elle se détestait. De ne pouvoir _simplement_ oublier pour enfin trouver le repos. De se réveiller chaque nuit un peu plus éplorée à l'issue de ses sombres songes, réminiscences malsaines du passé. De ne discerner dans le reflet de la glace que le symbole de sa décadence, pourtant invisible.

Et c'était là, dans les ténèbres secrètes de sa chambre à coucher, que seule, perdue dans ce lit trop grand pour elle, elle s'abandonnait à sa haine meurtrière, _viscérale_. Elle les maudissait, _eux_, les Dragons célestes, de l'avoir emprisonnée, de l'avoir asservie, de l'avoir rabaissée à l'état insignifiant et humiliant d'objet_. _Et elle se maudissait, _elle_, encore et encore, encore et toujours, de ne pouvoir, malgré sa liberté retrouvée, effacer, balayer au loin, ne serait-ce que de sa _mémoire_, cette immonde glyphe qui lui rappelait sans cesse, lui murmurait jusque dans ses rêves, comme un doucereux et entêtant refrain, qui elle avait été, _ce _qu'elle avait été. Une jeune fille vendue. Une esclave opprimée. _Une chose._ Une _vulgaire_ chose, assujettie et honteuse. Une loque, ne gardant d'humain que l'apparence.

Alors, quand le dégoût d'elle-même la submergeait et que les souvenirs lui devenaient insupportables, ses mains tremblantes se tendaient irrépressiblement, comme animées d'une volonté propre, vers sa nuque gracile, vers ce dessin macabre qui empoisonnait de ses filaments rouges sa peau fine. Ses doigts fins s'infiltraient vivement sous le tissu léger de sa chemise de nuit et ses ongles s'enfonçaient furieusement dans la chair de son dos. Et elle le lacérait, ce dos si beau, ce dos si délicat au grain de peau parfait, ce dos si blanc, uniquement souillé par _le_ tatouage, témoin morbide de ses souffrances passées ! Elle griffait son épiderme, le déchiquetait, le déchirait avec rage, essayant toujours avec le même espoir futile et vain, teinté de désespoir, de faire disparaître la brûlure du fer. Des bouts de peau s'arrachaient, meurtrissant ses omoplates, sa chair se creusait, criant sourdement contre le traitement qui lui était infligé. Mais elle continuait, inlassablement, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans ses veines, dans tout son corps. Seule celle de son âme comptait. Le sang ruisselait en de folles arabesques sur son dos, cascadait sur ses reins, dégouttait sur le lit défait pour finalement imbiber faiblement les draps. Et sur les joues de l'impératrice, les larmes coulaient, emplies de visions fugaces et douloureuses.

Mais qu'importe tous ses efforts sanglants, au matin, quand les rayons du soleil éclairaient peu à peu sa chambre obscure et que la lumière succédait lentement à l'ombre, la marque était toujours là, encrée sur sa peau rougie.

_A jamais._


End file.
